Zanahorias
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Las ideas de Draco nunca terminan muy bien si Harry está involucrado... y esta vez no será la excepción, cuando el moreno busque su venganza luego de una cena con sus amigos. Slash, PWP, H/D, el resto de las advertencias están dentro.


**Título**: Zanahorias  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Genero**: PWP/Romance (en alguna forma muy retorcida)  
**Palabras**: 3239~  
**Resumen**: Las ideas de Draco nunca terminan muy bien si Harry está involucrado... y esta vez no será la excepción, cuando el moreno busque su venganza luego de una cena con sus amigos.  
**Advertencias**: slash (duh, obvio), PWP, ligera insinuación de D/s, sex!food (y no en la manera típica, refiriéndome al chocolate y eso), un kinky!Harry, y ligero OoC. Mentes delicadas, absténganse de leer. No respondo por desangramientos (eso va por ti, Tammy xD) ni por traumas (a todas en general xD)  
**Beta: **Kaiserin-t  
**NdA**: Con este fic mato dos lechuzas con un Avada... primero, respondo al prompt hecho por enchanted-jae sobre _body modification_; Y, segundo, lanzo mi toma del poder, donde me declaro reina del p0rn, con lo cual trataré de escribir todo lo que pase por mi pequeña mente perturbada y lo que pase por la mente de quienes quieran ser mis leales súbditos. Este fic es el inaugural y espero que lo disfruten. Eso... y a leer se ha dicho ;)

* * *

Zanahorias

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al fijarse en la forma en que Harry lo miraba.

Habían decidido salir a cenar junto con Granger y Weasley —en realidad Harry lo había chantajeado para que ambos fueran, pero eso era lo de menos— a un conocido restaurante muggle que le gustaba a su novio. El lugar era agradable y con un leve toque hogareño... pero su problema no era ese. El problema era la compañía. No soportaba la falta de maneras que tenían los Gryffindor, riéndose fuerte y hablando como si los demás estuvieran a diez metros de distancia.

Por eso había decidido que si Harry era capaz de atormentarlo, sabiendo que no soportaba _mucho_ a la comadreja y a la sabelotodo (ya no decía _sangresucia_ luego del último castigo que Harry le dio), él también podía torturarlo, dándole donde más dolía. Sabía que probablemente su castigo se volvería en su contra al final de la noche, pero valía la pena que su novio sufriese por, al menos, un momento.

Y ahora, gracias a su genial idea, tenía frente a él un plato a medio comer de roast beef, couscous y zanahorias gratinadas, con una ligera capa de salsa de champiñones.

Cada bocado que había ingerido, lo había saboreado de una manera casi obscena, prácticamente pensando que estaba follándose la comida, atrayendo las miradas de Harry y alguno que otro hombre, con cada movimiento que realizaba.

Pero esas miradas se comparaban en _nada_ a la que Harry le daba, ahora que había empezado a comerse las zanahorias.

Sabía que era de mal gusto comer así, pero se había decidido a partir las verduras por la mitad y untarlas ligeramente en la salsa de champiñones antes de llevarlas hasta su boca, donde se dedicaba a lamer discretamente la salsa y luego morder sólo la punta, para volver a repetir hasta terminarse cada uno de los trozos.

Iba por la mitad y sabía, _sabía _que la ligera sonrisa que Harry le dedicaba, le anunciaba que tendría toda la noche para arrepentirse de haber querido provocar al moreno.

Un segundo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al tratar de imaginarse qué podría hacerle Harry una vez que llegaran hasta su departamento. Si el brillo oscuro que tenían los ojos verdes eran un signo, debería _rogar_ a Merlín para aguantar la noche que tendría por delante.

La comida pasó lentamente, Draco _disfrutando_ de cada trozo de zanahoria y carne que se llevaba a sus labios, mientras los demás reían y conversaban distraídamente sobre la oficina y el embarazo de Hermione.

—Bien, creo que ya es muy tarde, son las once —comentó Harry, mientras dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa, mirando discretamente al rostro sonrojado de Draco. _Así que ya sabe lo que le espera_ pensó por un momento, teniendo la idea clara de qué haría en cuanto pisaran el departamento.

—Pero Malfoy aún no pide el postre —dijo Ron, terminando de saborear su helado.

—En realidad no quiero, comí mucho —respondió Draco, empujando el plato. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, algo nervioso sobre qué esperar del moreno—. No creo que haya problema con que luego me coma algo de _postre_ en la casa —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, tratando de molestar a Weasley, y haciendo que su novio se sonrojara ligeramente.

—Ya veremos si recibirás algo de postre —susurró Harry, agradecido que ninguno de sus amigos se hubiese dado cuenta de los silenciosos intercambios de miradas, y complacido con que el aire de suficiencia que rodeaba al rubio hubiese cambiado por uno de temblorosa expectación.

—Haaarry —gimió Ron levemente asqueado, notando las palabras que intercambiaban los dos—. No hables de algo tan desagradable como ustedes dos juntos cuando recién hemos terminado de comer.

Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas discretamente—. No hables de lo que no sabes —siseó, tomando su cartera y dejando su parte de la cuenta sobre la mesa—. Vamos, Molly debe estar esperando que pasemos a buscar a Rose desde hace rato —gruñó, mirando al pelirrojo seriamente, mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas, gracias a la gran panza que llevaba—. Ustedes pagan, por favor —murmuró, besando a cada uno en la mejilla—Cuídense. Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina, Draco. Adiós, Harry —dijo, colocándose la bufanda y la chaqueta, antes de salir rumbo a los estacionamientos.

—Rayos... nos vemos —se despidió Ron, antes de salir corriendo tras ella, mientras mascullaba algo sobre hormonas y embarazos.

—Y bien... _Draco_ —susurró Harry clavando sus ojos en los del rubio, una vez que quedaron solos en la mesa, sólo las copas con los bajativos acompañándolos—, ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de lo que planeabas?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sintiendo que la ansiedad aceleraba su corazón. Odiaba cuando Harry lo miraba así, como si fuera algún tipo de gatito o cualquier animal pequeño que ha hecho alguna travesura y debiera recibir su justo castigo. Hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina y un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

—No sé de qué hablas, Harry —murmuró tranquilamente, mientras un mozo se llevaba el pago por la comida—. No he hecho algo en especial... y me comporté toda la cena —agregó un momento más tarde.

—Bien —sonrió Harry, haciendo temblar a Draco bajo su mirada—, entonces no te molesta que me expliques qué fue lo que hiciste toda la noche con tu comida, ¿cierto? —el tono de voz de Harry hizo que el rubio retuviera el aliento, sabiendo que aunque el moreno no estaba molesto, iba a cobrarle realmente caro su pequeño juego.

—No sé —susurró inocentemente—. ¿Hice algo malo? Digo, la comida estaba realmente fabulosa.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes —respondió Harry, inclinándose sobre la mesa, para que sólo Draco pudiese oír lo que iba a decir—. Jugaste toda la noche con la comida, disfrutándola de una manera tan impúdicamente sexual, que podría jurar que le causaste una erección a la mitad de los hombres que te miraban, sólo para molestarme.

Draco tuvo que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas el gemido que estuvo apunto de brotar de su garganta, cuando oyó a Harry hablar así. Merlín cómo lo prendía cuando el moreno le hablaba sucio, pensó cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—Pensaste en tratar de tentarme en un lugar como éste —susurró, haciendo que los ojos de Draco lo miraran nuevamente—. Y eso no está bien... me hiciste desear estar en nuestro departamento y que nadie te pudiese ver. Si no hubiese sido porque estábamos con mis amigos, te habría arrastrado hasta el baño y habría hecho que olvidaras cualquier cosa que no fuera mi nombre... que sólo me saborearas a mí. Ahora —aclaró, tomando su chaqueta tras el respaldo—, cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa, tendré que _enseñarte_ que no debes hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando salimos con más personas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, dejando que las palabras de Harry lo hipnotizaran lentamente.

—Vamos —dijo Harry extendiendo su mano al rubio, quien la tomó tembloroso, el deseo haciendo mella en él— hay una _lección_ que debes aprender.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Draco podía sentir la forma desesperada en que sus pulmones buscaban tomar todo el aire que pudiesen, ahogado en los gemidos que su novio arrancaba de su garganta.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Harry lo llevó directo a su dormitorio, donde con un par de hechizos lo dejó desnudo y lubricado, listo para recibirlo en su interior.

Con fuerza lo había dejado sobre la cama, gimiéndole al oído que lo iba a enterrar duramente contra el colchón, antes de darle su castigo.

Y así lo estaba haciendo.

Sentía cada golpe de la erección de Harry acariciar su próstata en forma precisa, y la manera en que el peso de su cuerpo lo clavaba contra la cama, dejando que su polla se frotara contra el abdomen firme del moreno. Los dientes de su novio se enterraban sobre su cuello, asegurándose de dejar una marca lo suficientemente grande.

—Nadie puede verte de la manera en que yo lo hago —siseó Harry junto a su oído, lamiendo levemente el contorno de su oreja—. Nadie puede tenerte de la forma que yo te tengo. ¿A quién perteneces?

—A ti. Tuyo, sólo tuyo —gimió Draco, viendo estrellas tras sus párpados al sentir la forma en que la mano de Harry sujetaba su erección, acariciándola duramente, el orgasmo juntándose en su vientre—. Merlín, _Harry_...

—_Mío_ — gruñó el moreno, corriéndose con fuerza dentro de Draco, sintiendo cómo el rubio temblaba entre sus brazos, alcanzando el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente dejó que Draco bajara sus piernas de sobre sus hombros, hasta quedar atrapado entre ellas, disfrutando por un momento de la necesidad del rubio de ser abrazado, aunque éste lo negara a muerte.

Con cuidado pasó sus dedos entre los mechones rubios de pelo húmedo, acariciando la nuca de Draco, sonriendo al sentir la forma en que él trataba de acurrucarse bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que el rubio estaba más calmado y no percibía el martilleo frenético de su corazón contra su pecho, se deslizó suavemente, temblando al notar los espasmos de la entrada de Draco sobre su miembro, como si no quisiera que se retirara.

—Ahora viene tu lección —susurró Harry, mientras se colocaba de pie, mirando seriamente al rubio—. No es un castigo, es simplemente para que sepas que hay cosas que sólo puedes realizar cuando estemos tu y yo, no con más personas. No donde otros te puedan ver, salvo que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido? —al ver el ligero asentimiento del rubio, dejó que una pequeña sonrisa asomara su rostro, tranquilizando levemente a Draco—. Ahora, voy a ir a buscar algo. Quédate tal como estás.

Diciendo esto, Harry desapareció por la puerta, sus pasos resonando por el silencioso departamento.

Luego de unos minutos, el nerviosismo empezó a llenar a Draco, dudando entre pararse y seguir al moreno, o quedarse en donde le dijo que debía estar y esperar hasta que volviera.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, desobedeciendo la orden de Harry, cuando éste apareció por la puerta, una mano tras su espalda y en la otra su varita.

—Veo que me hiciste caso —dijo Harry, acercándose a la cama—. Tendrás una recompensa por haber logrado esperar tanto tiempo. Creí que no serías capaz —haciendo un movimiento con la varita, hizo aparecer decenas de espejos, que reflejaban cada ángulo de lo que había sobre la cama—. Voy a permitir que veas cada cosa que te haré y que cada imagen que veas quede grabada en tu memoria, para que recuerdes siempre este momento, antes de pensar en volver a hacer lo de hoy.

Escondiendo lo que traía en su mano izquierda entre las sábanas, se subió a la cama, sonriendo ligeramente al ver el efecto que causaban los espejos en su novio. Los ojos grises de Draco miraban atentamente cada espejo, la excitación corriendo por sus venas, haciendo que su polla empezara a responder al estímulo.

—Definitivamente eres un narcisista —siseó Harry, acariciando levemente la mejilla sonrojada de Draco—. Aunque no hay modo de castigarte por eso... eres perfecto... y eres mío.

—Tuyo —susurró Draco, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de las palabras del moreno.

—Ven, voltéate —ordenó Harry, empujando su cadera—. Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas y separa tus piernas.

Ahogando un jadeo, Draco hizo caso, viendo a través del espejo la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, de seguro porque estaba mirando su entrada aún dilatada y húmeda gracias a todo lo hecho hace algunos minutos.

—Cierra tus ojos un momento —murmuró Harry, sujetando la varita entre sus dedos, sintiendo la forma en que los dedos del moreno rozaban ligeramente su piel.

Obedeciendo nuevamente, sintió la magia de Harry cubrir su piel, mientras un calor penetrante atravesaba su cola y la parte de arriba de su cabeza, casi como si algo estuviera formándose ahí, brotando desde su cuerpo. Tan rápido como vino el dolor, éste se fue, dejándolo algo aturdido ante las sensaciones.

—Listo, mírate al espejo.

Un ruidoso gemido dejó sus labios, asombrado de lo que veía frente a él.

Harry lo había hechizado, haciendo que unas largas orejas blancas salieran desde su cabeza y una pequeña cola del mismo color apareciera justo sobre la línea donde comenzaban sus nalgas.

Orejas y cola de conejo. Blancas. _Oh, Merlín._

—Hermoso —murmuró Harry, acariciando ligeramente una de las nuevas orejas del rubio, sintiéndola temblar bajo sus dedos, hasta que bajó, apegándose a la cabeza de Draco, dejándole saber que la caricia era bienvenida. Con cuidado deslizó sus dedos hasta el punto donde se unía a la cabeza del rubio, logrando un sollozo ahogado.

—Harry... —gimió Draco, estremeciéndose al darse cuenta de lo sensible que eran esas orejas, cada toque yendo directo hasta su renovada erección.

Una mano delicada sujetó la pequeña cola, que temblaba con cada roce otorgado a las orejas del rubio.

—_Merlín _—chilló Draco, mientras sus caderas se elevaban automáticamente, al igual que la cola, dejando su trasero expuesto a lo que Harry quisiera hacerle.

—Dios —gimió Harry—, que sensibles son —susurró, dejando que sus dedos torturaran lentamente la cola del rubio, sonriendo al ver la forma en que ésta subía, dejando a su vista la necesitada entrada de Draco.

—Por favor, Harry —jadeó Draco, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar bajo el toque suave de las manos del moreno, una sobre sus orejas y la otra sobre su rabo. Necesitaba sentir algo dentro de él, lo que fuera, pero lo necesitaba ya.

—Shhh, ahora viene la parte de tu lección —susurró Harry, estirándose ligeramente, hasta alcanzar lo que había escondido entre las sábanas.

Lentamente volvió a arrodillarse tras el rubio, sonriendo internamente al ver la forma en que el deseo brillaba en los ojos de Draco, reflejado en los espejos. Agitando su varita, susurró un hechizo de limpieza sobre el objeto, antes de mostrárselo de entre sus dedos al rubio.

—Una... ¿zanahoria? —jadeó Draco, mirando con los ojos abiertos la verdura sobre la mano de Harry. Era una zanahoria bastante larga y ancha, algo curva y con todas las largas ramitas verdes en el extremo. Un latigazo de placer recorrió su cuerpo, de sólo imaginar qué es lo que le haría Harry.

—Si la comida juega contigo, aprenderás que no debes jugar con ella... salvo cuando yo lo permita —musitó el moreno, mientras la cubría con una delgada capa de lubricante.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Draco, al sentir la forma en que Harry rozaba su entrada con la verdura, sin llegar a penetrarlo y cómo su cola temblaba con cada roce, tratando de darle todo el espacio posible a Harry, para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Lentamente Harry permitió que atravesara el primer anillo de músculos, haciendo estremecer a Draco con cada pequeña protuberancia que la zanahoria tenía, mandando corrientes de placer a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Cuando iba por la mitad, la empezó a retirar, disfrutando de los gemidos que Draco dejaba escapar.

—Oh, Merlín, _Harry..._ —el débil lloriqueo que Draco dejó escapar, hizo gruñir al moreno, viendo la forma en que el rubio se rendía a sus deseos, cómo su entrada luchaba por mantener la zanahoria en su interior.

Rápidamente empezó a follar a Draco con la verdura, llegando cada vez más adentro, logrando que frotara constantemente la próstata del rubio, cada nudo de la zanahoria enviando ondas de éxtasis por su espalda, directo hasta su cola y su polla, húmeda con el pre semen que goteaba ligeramente.

—Si pudieras ver tu trasero —gimió Harry, concentrado en la entrada del rubio, notando que estaba apunto de empalar a Draco con la zanahoria entera.

Con un último empujón, dejó que la verdura se deslizara hasta el fondo, mientras la apretada entrada del rubio se comenzaba a cerrar alrededor de las ramas.

—Ahhh —el gemido de Draco resonó en el dormitorio, sobre estimulado al sentir la forma en que su cuerpo apretaba a la zanahoria y cómo las ramas y hojas acariciaban sus nalgas y la pequeña cola. Cómo cada saliente de la verdura se enterraba en su interior, enviando señales por todo su cuerpo. La forma en que Harry masajeaba lentamente su rabo y sus orejas. Todo.

—Dios mío —jadeó Harry, mirando aturdido al rubio frente a él. No había nada tan sexy como la imagen de Draco así, sonrojado, con largas orejas y una pequeña cola estremeciéndose y las ramas de la zanahoria saliendo de su trasero.

Lentamente sujetó los tallos, comenzando a empujarla aún más adentro, antes de retirarla, hasta sentir que comenzaba a salir del interior del rubio, para volver a introducirla despacio, atormentando al rubio flojamente.

Podía ver el rostro sonrojado de Draco a través de los espejos, los ojos grises fijos en su propio reflejo, absorto en el placer que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Con un golpe especialmente fuerte, Harry logró que Draco se fijase en él, atrapando al rubio en la fuerza de su mirada.

—Harry —gimió Draco, sobrepasado con la lenta tortura que el moreno llevaba, hechizado en los ojos verdes de su novio. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas, sintiendo sus uñas doler bajo la fuerza con que apretaba. La ligera curva que tenía la zanahoria frotaba su próstata sin darle tregua y la mano de Harry que sujetaba su cola apretaba coordinadamente con los movimientos de la otra, subiendo y bajando, casi como si fuera su erección lo que acariciaba—. Merlín... no puedo más... me voy a corr-

Antes de que Draco terminase de hablar, Harry sacó la zanahoria en un fluido movimiento, empalando al rubio fuertemente con su miembro, liberando un gemido profundo que hizo estremecer a Draco.

Eso fue suficiente para enviar al rubio al abismo, corriéndose duramente, salpicando su cuerpo y las sábanas bajo él, un débil sollozo escapando de su garganta, mientras se arqueaba, sintiendo la erección de Harry golpear aún más profundo.

Con fuerza Harry enterró sus dientes sobre el cuello dispuesto bajo él, disfrutando de la sensación de la cola del rubio rozar su pelvis, agitándose contra él. Montando firmemente a Draco, dejó escapar un gruñido cuando éste se vino, empalándolo mientras duró su orgasmo, deleitándose en la forma que el canal del rubio lo apretaba, durando unos minutos más, antes de que él mismo se corriera por segunda vez en la noche, agotado y satisfecho.

Despacio y con cuidado, Harry se retiró del cuerpo del rubio, oyendo el débil quejido de Draco.

—Shhh —susurró Harry, tomándolo entre sus brazos, acariciando lentamente las suaves orejas blancas—. Tranquilo. Estuviste genial, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti —lo confortó, sonriéndole al rubio, antes de agregar—. Además, te ves tan lindo con estas orejitas —murmuró, apretándolas ligeramente.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios rojos de Draco, antes de ser besado por Harry, calmando la ansiedad que sentía.

—Eres mío, eres perfecto —murmuró Harry, besándolo nuevamente, mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho, acariciando suavemente su cola.

—Harry —suspiró Draco, relajándose contra el cuerpo de su novio, dejando que lentamente el sueño lo venciera, preguntándose qué habría pasado si en vez de pedir las zanahorias gratinadas, hubiera pedido ensalada de pepino.

Ya habrá tiempo de averiguarlo en el futuro, pensó sonriendo maliciosamente un momento, disfrutando de las manos de Harry sobre sus blancas orejas.

Fin~

* * *

Si te gustó, dímelo ;)

R. Sin~~


End file.
